characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Jango Fett
Jango Fett 'is a Mandalorian mercenary from Star Wars. He is the father of the Clone Army and Boba Fett. Background Powers & Abilities *'Moral Code: 'Jango's experience as a bounty hunter taught him many things. With his vast knowledge, he created his own moral code he used. **''Trust no one, but use everyone. **''A bounty hunter must always be ready to go anywhere and face any danger.'' **''No friends, no enemies. Only allies and adversaries.'' **''Always be polite to a client.'' **''A bounty hunter never complains.'' **''The bounty hunter is free of attachments.'' **''Life feeds on death.'' **''Vary your routine. Patterns are traps.'' **''Never call attention to yourself.'' **''Say no more than necessary.'' **''Always be polite. Especially to your enemies.'' **''He who hires my hand, hires my whole self.'' **''Do that which you fear most, and you will find the courage you seek.'' **''Imagination is a warrior’s most important weapon.'' **''A bounty hunter never gets distracted by the big picture. He knows it's the little things that count.'' **''Never tell the whole truth in a trade.'' **''A favor is an investment.'' **''Money is power.'' **''Watch out for things that go too well.'' **''If you must die, do so with valor.'' *'Skilled Marksman and Gunslinger: '''Jango is skilled enough with his weapons that he is capable of breaking through the defenses of both a Jedi and a Sith on separate occasions. *'Stealth: 'Jago is skilled in the art of stealth, teaching Boba how to kill without direct confrontation. *'Proficiency in CQC *'Skilled Strategist: '''Jago is a master strategist. He always plans ahead and calculates his every move. Equipment *'Slave I: ' *'Mandalorian Armor: Armor wore by Mandalorian warriors, obviously. Jago's was made of Durasteel, a material known for being able to withstand great physical pressure, cold and heat. Colors of the Mandalorian armor actually stand for what the owner represents, Jango's blue representing "reliability". Jago's model is stylized after the Shock Trooper armor and protects him from blaster fire and explosions while still leaving him fully flexible. **'''Merr-Sonn JT-12 Jetpack: '''Jetpacks were often utilized by Mandalorian warriors. Jago's is equipped with a warhead missile. Its fuel lasts for a full minute of flight - or 20-three-second blasts (a blast alone can send to user 100 meters horizontally or 70 meters vertically) - and can reach a top speed of 145 km/h (90 mph). ** Mitrinomon Transports Z-6 Jetpack: The second jetpack Fett also used. It included a targetting computer, a missile and grapple launcher and flight gyros and its fuel lasted for around the same time as the JT-12, and their speeds were equal. **'Helmet: '''The helmet usually was equipped with a rangefinder (that antenna-looking thing) that aided the user in aiming and tracking up to 30 targets, even through walls. It also possesses a computer that keeps track of the wearer's weapons, jetpack and sensors through verbal commands. The view plate offers a variety of vision modes, such as infrared. It keeps track of a 360-degree radius around the wearer, and also included sound and motion sensors, an encrypted internal comlink and a broad-band antenna, all three of which could be linked to the user's ship and its weapon systems. The helmet also acts as a filtering system and has a tank full of breathing air enough for two hours. **'Dur-24 Wrist Laser: 'The Wrist Laser is equipped by most Mandalorians. It has the range of fifty meters and its firepower is comparable to standard blaster rifles. It's mounted on Jago's left wrist. **'ZX Minature Flame Projector: 'Jago also has a small flamethrower mounted on his left wrist. It fires a cone of fire 5 meters long and is directly connected to his jetpack. **'MM9 Rocket System: 'The rocket system has computer tracking, allowing it to target moving enemies. It can use Type-12A anti-personnel rockets, type-12B capsules (which are usually filled with nerve agents or knockout gasses) or explosive 1126 rockets, which are capable of easily blowing apart a stone building. **'Kneepads: 'Fett's kneepads are equipped with dart launchers that can hold toxins, acid or even explosives. **'Whipcord Thrower: 'Fett's whipcord thrower can shoot a grappling hook 20 meters long. The line is strong enough to hold an adult. **'Gloves: 'There are electromagnetic devices in Fett's gloves, allowing him to attract his guns from a short range. **'Viroblade Wristband Blades **'Sonic Beam Weapon' **'Boot Spikes' *'Field Security Overloader: '''A small device used to override security systems. *'Velocity-7 Dart Shooter: The Dart Shooter has a 100-meter range, although Fett can use it at long ranges with great proficiency. Fett uses Kamino Sabertdarts, which house small doses of toxins that can kill any potential victim in a matter of milliseconds. *'WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistols: '''Fett always carried twin WESTAR-34 pistols with him. The pistols are made of a dallorian alloy, preventing them from overheating and melting in great heat. The pistols favor agility and precision over firepower and high capacity, having a very high firing rate. They can melt most ordinary guns with their shots. Feats Strength *Constant training kept him in top physical condition. *Kicked a durasteel door out of its hinges with a single kick. *One-shot a Jedi with a punch. Speed *Created afterimages. *Dodged blaster shots. *Dodged flamethrowers. *Is said to move imperceptibly for the normal eye. Durability *Brushed off being run over by a Reek, a thousand-kilogram creature. *His armor allows him to survive blaster fire. *Can survive blasts from starships and assault ships. Skill *Became the leader of the Mandalorians, the Mand'alor. *Outsmarted Count Dooku. *Killed Longo Two-Guns, who was known as "the fastest blaster on Tatooine". *Ended the Mandalorian Civil War. *Killed a Krayt Dragon. *Took down the Longshot starship with only his blasters. *Destroyed a Coruscant Police Assault ship while dealing with police force on the ground. *Fought his way through a maximum-security prison. *Using a sniper rifle, helped Zam Wessel pass a max-security canyon passage. *Killed a group of bandits and their leader. Said leader claimed to have killed many bounty hunters sent after him before. *Impressed Count Dooku with his skill, the Sith saying he's "the perfect soldier in every way". *Killed at least 8 Jedi - seven of them with his bare hands. **One of the Jedi was a Dark Jedi by the name of Komari Vosa, who has killed multiple Mandalorians in the past. *Kept up with Obi-Wan Kenobi in combat. *Became the host for the army of Clones. *Was famous for being one of the most famous bounty hunters in the galaxy before his death. *Gave Mace Windu serious trouble during their fight in the ''Attack of the Clones novel. Weaknesses *'Low Durability: '''Fett's specialty is speed and precision over everything else and his armor can still be penetrated by a standard blaster. *'Ranged Combat Preference *'''Jetpack Malfunction: '''Fett's jetpack is his main way of remaining mobile. If it were to malfunction, he would lose a major part of his advantage and be vulnerable. Category:Star Wars Category:Disney Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Weaponized Armor Users Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Firearms Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Anti-Heroes